


Stocking Feet

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Antonio is just a curious puppy in human form I swear, Christmas, Day 17: Stockings, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: The focus is meant to be on Christmas stockings, but Antonio is more interested in the ones on Léa’s legs.





	Stocking Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17! Mature because Antonio is incorrigible.

The floor around them was scattered with tiny parcels, each little present vibrantly wrapped in a different colour of shimmering paper, ready to go in one of the two Christmas stockings sitting proudly in front of Léa.

Antonio had _no_ idea where any of them went.

“You got your brothers a _lot_ of presents, huh?” he noted mildly, his chin rested on her shoulder and his arms around her waist as they sat on the carpet.

Léa smiled. “They’re only stocking fillers, but I’m sorry for doing them while you’re here.” she apologised.

He shrugged. “It’s okay, I was earlier than I said I’d be.”

That and she seemed pleased with her efforts, so he was happy to wait patiently…or would have been, had the hem of her skirt not rucked upwards as she reached for one of the presents.

Stark black caught his eye, standing out against the sheer, dark material of her tights and he realised he was looking at a thin strip of lace. He paused, head tilting, and stared at the band…Was she wearing stockings?

He inched forward, leaning over her shoulder a little more for a better peek. Sure enough, just above the lace there was nothing but Léa’s bare skin.

The gift sorting completely forgotten, he found himself wondering when he’d last seen her in stockings. Too long ago for his taste…They were so much _nicer_ than tights. They were just so pretty and they never got in the way of anything – it was the best of both worlds!

He tilted his head, trying to see from a better angle, wondering if they were those new ones that didn’t need anything to hold them up or if she was wearing the more traditional kind…the sort that had clasps along the top of the fabric that attached to a belt.

Her skirt was still covering too much for him to tell, though. He opened his mouth to ask Léa, but when he looked round she was intently focused on a little scrap of paper denoting which present went where.

He shut his mouth, not wanting to disturb her, but his shoulders slumped slightly.

When she didn’t look up from the list for a good minute, his attention drifted back to her skirt…Ever so slowly, he shifted one of his hands from her waist, trailing it gently down to brush over the fabric of her skirt, and then he dipped two fingers beneath it, drawing it up a little higher.

There _were_ clasps, in shining silver and attached to pretty pink ribbon that sat smooth against her skin. He bit his lip, tracing his thumb across the silken material. He’d only seen that dusky pink on her once before and it matched _exactly_ to beautiful set of lingerie.

Before he could sink into that glorious mental image, though, Léa’s hand covered his, tangling their fingers together and moving his hand back to her waist.

“You’re distracting me.” she chided lightly, glancing back to shake her head at him.

Antonio, quite fairly he thought, stuck his bottom lip out. “That’s my line. You’re the one wearing stockings.”

“The stockings are distracting you?”

“No, the stockings have my full and complete attention, we’re way past distraction.”

Léa covered a giggle, pressing her lips together as her eyes returned to her list. “Well I’m sorry, but you know I have to get this done.”

Antonio sighed, dropping his chin to her shoulder once more. He tried to keep his eyes on the gift piles, watching as Léa sorted them, but when she shifted to place a few more items in each of the Christmas stockings, her skirt rode up again.

He resisted whining like a five year old.

He slumped back, propping his arms behind him. Even worse though, her skirt caught on one of the clasps when she returned to her previous position. The fabric rested against the line of the stocking instead of smoothing back over it, keeping it in full view. The universe was taunting him.

He tried to ignore it, mentally reminding himself to focus on the _Christmas_ stockings, not the smooth, black, lacy— _not_ the ones on Léa’s legs. It didn’t much work.

“This should be a form of torture.” he muttered piteously. Léa laughed softly, but at least it drew her attention away from her task for a minute and she turned to lean up a press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll be done in five minutes.” she promised.

The action assuaged his grumpiness, resurrecting his smile, and he let her divide the last of the parcels between the Christmas stockings in peace. He couldn’t help running his eyes over her every so often, though, and by the time she dropped the last presents into the stockings he was practically itching to keep exploring. She stood the stockings up straight with a satisfied smile, leaning over to prop them against the lower branches of her Christmas tree where it sat in the corner.

When the sleeve of her blouse slipped in the process, edging down her shoulder to reveal a bra-strap in a familiar deep pink, that was the final straw. His gaze darkened hungrily.

“There, done!”

She sat back with a smile and Antonio pulled her straight into his lap. He pressed a kiss to her jawline, drawing her in close as his fingers brushed, soft, against her sides.

“You’re wearing the lingerie that matches that, aren’t you?” he murmured.

Léa’s smile was positively mischievous when she turned her head, her eyes shining. “I might be, why?”

He slipped an arm beneath her knees, lifting her off her feet and standing in one smooth movement. He turned straight for her bedroom.

“Because I am _definitely_ taking it off you.” He glanced down to catch her eyes with a wink. “That can be _my_ Christmas present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
